Inuyasha meets Trading Spaces
by nuna
Summary: thats right everybody! every ones favorite hanyou & co are now starring in trading spaces! i just had to get this out of my system. more to come soon. please r&r!


That's right folks! Now everyone's favorite hanyou & co are starring in. TRADING SPACES! Yayness! If you have any suggestions please leave them in the review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own inu-yasha or trading spaces *cries*  
  
Inu-yasha: trading spaces.  
  
Host: shippo Carpenters: miroku, sango Families: kagome, inu-yasha and sesshomaru, naraku Designers: kikyo, kaede  
  
Shippo stands facing the cameras and smiling. "Hello and welcome to trading spaces! The design make-over show. Where two families trade spaces in order to re-design one room in each others houses, however there's a catch. With the help of designers Kikyo and kaede and carpenters miroku and sango each family will have a budget of one thousand dollars and only 48 hours to completely re-design there room. I'm your host shippo!" shippo makes a gesture with his hand and says, Lets go meet the families now shall we?"  
  
Kagome and inu-yasha pop up on the screen. Recorded earlier flashes in the bottom left-hand corner. Kagome smiles and inu-yasha glares at the floor. "Let's see." kagome says thoughtfully, "some things I'd like to see in my room are... Probably a little more space and.. OH! TV I always wanted on of those since I was a little. OUCH!" inu-yasha had elbowed her. "get on with it" he growls. "yes.. Well.." Kagome begins, "I'd also like green on my walls or blue. With yellow drapes! And I want a rug and a new dresser and a computer table where I can do work and surf the net.." Inu-yasha shook his head slightly as she rambled on. "and some things I don't want to see... Yellow, orange, blue, purple, green, gray, silver, gold or puce wainscoting, although I don't entirely mind wainscoting in itself. And I don't want any fabric on my wall either. She stopped talking and the camera stayed tuned on them for a full 30 seconds before she had to tell the camera man she was done.  
  
Sesshomaru and Naraku than popped up. "lets see. things I'd like to see" Naraku began, "well pink and purple wall would be great, and fabric. Oh and new chairs and furniture! Sesshomaru glared at him and said. "no, no, no! NO PINK AND PURPLE WALLS! NO! keep the colors down to earth. I don't want to give any guests I might have a heart attack. What I WOULD like to see I more browns and greens brought into the room, and maybe a nice rug for the coffee table." Naraku looked like he was about to be sick. "eeeew." She groaned, "Brown? Here's what I don't want to see. I don't want to see anything he just said. I WANT BRIGHT COLORS AND PRETTY FABRIC!!! Who cares if it gives him a hernia. I don't want to see anything earthy and that black marble fireplace just HAS to go." Naraku finished and sat back in a huff. "WHAT!?" sesshomaru suddenly cried, "not the black marble fireplace we just spent a whole bunch of money on because you thought it went well with that orange chair that is CURRENTLY IN THE KITCHEN!" the camera cut off there and blinked back to shippo.  
  
Shippo smiled and said. "Here are today's families! On my left are room- mates sesshomaru and naraku. On my right is Kagome Higorashi and Inu-yasha who is filling in for her mother. May I have your keys?" he asked holding out his hands. Kagome starts searching her pockets for her keys. "Uh.. There in here somewhere" she says now searching her bag. "Um. ok. sesshomaru, naraku do you have your keys?" Shippo asks. Naraku nods slightly and reaches into his pocket pulling out a small fussy pink key with a pearl-like jewel key chain attached to it. "Here you go" naraku says beaming. Shippo looks slightly distressed. "Um.. Thanks... Higorashi how's it going?" Kagome who was still rummaging around in her bag let out a muffled "AH HA" and handed shippo a set of keys. Shippo nodded having received both keys and said, "Ok on your mark... Get set... TRADE SPACES!" shippo dropped they keys into inu-yasha and Sesshomaru's hands and they run off toward there neighbors houses. 


End file.
